Potter Family Book of Spells
by Hydropistol108
Summary: For each house head the potters are trusted with an amulet and book of spells, see how Harry uses these spells throughout his time inside and outside the magic world


**I thought it would be interesting to see what it would be like to see Harry potter using spells from other shows or movies.**

 **All Seeing Eye**

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor dining table. He was reading his Potter Family spellbook, Hermione was trying to peek over his shoulder to read the book. The girl got an index finger to her forehead as harry pushed her head back. "Ah, ah, ah, Potter family heads only." he stated.

Harry then looked around, but didn't find Ron. "Where's Ron? Oh well, I'll use that spying spell in Randall's chapter." as he said that the entire Great Hall grew quiet.

Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the hall. "Randall, Randall Potter? Randall, King of Darkness. He has a chapter in your book?" the headmaster asked.

A little blue man in a yellow robe was floating above Ravenclaw table, a small group of them were crowded around him. They each took turns feeding him chocolate pudding, bribing him to teach them spells. "Ah, Randall. I remember him and his forbidden chapter." the man stated.

"Forbidden?!" asked professor McGonagall, the woman put a hand to her chest as she leaned back in her seat in surprise. With some pitching stool dropping down his beard the little man floated closer to Harry.

"Yes, his dark magic, his 'not nice' magic." he reaffirmed. Harry squinted his eyes a bit as if in thought, he then held his wand out in front of him clearly ignoring all of the warning signs. In response to this many of the students and staff ducked under the tales in fear, only to peek their heads up to see what will happen.

 _I summon the all seeing eye_

 _To tear a hole into the sky._

The lights dimmed and Harry's hair began to flow in the wind.

 _Reveal to me that which is hidden._

 _Unveil to me what is forbidden._

The top of his wand shot out a people, shadow looking energy. It formed a sort of ovalish mirror shape in the sky. Harry and many others looked through the mirror. They saw a troll picking its nose, in disgust Harry moved his wand which also moved the mirror.

After seeing Hagrid clip his toenails and Fluffy sleeping, Harry finally managed to focus. Now everyone was looking at Ron through the spell, he was sitting on his bed stuffing boys face with different sweets and soda.

"That arse, stuffing his face. We're supposed to be on a quidditch diet!" grabbing an unknown wand harry created small portal and reached his hand through it. The seeing eye spell was still activated as everyone saw a familiar quickly slapped Ron in the face.

Ron blinked in surprise, he then looked too his where he was slapped, but Harry's hand and the portal were already gone. Not finding anything Ron looked down at the pie he was eating, them tossed it and went to sleep.

 **Whispering Spell**

Harry and Voldemort were standing on opposite sides of the destroyed Hogwarts courtyard. Voldemort had his death eaters grouped together behind him, While many of the students and staff of Hogwarts along with the Order of the Phoenix were behind Harry.

"I'm so glad you agreed to this public execution Potter, but first I want you to destroy your wand. Not snap it, completely and utterly destroy it." stated the dark lord.

Eyes shifting all over the place, Harry could only manage, "I… I don't know how-" he was cut off by Voldemort. "Yes you do, it was the first spell your father taught you."

 **XXX**

James Potter was bouncing a baby Harry on his knee. "This family amulet will be yours one day as well as the book of spells, but first I need to teach you this one spell." said James.

He leaned down to baby Harry's ear and began to whisper. He then moved away from his son's ear. "And only use it as a last resort." when James finished he booped Harry on the nose, which earned him a giggle from his son.

 **XXX**

"Tick tock Potter, we're all waiting." Voldemort tried to rush him out of his shock. Harry gulped as he clutched the amulet around his neck, a yellow five pointed star with silver and gold metal laced around it. Harry then got on his knees and began to whisper.

The sky went dark, the ground around slowly turned black and cracked. With each whispered word the color around everyone slowly fade. Each of the respected groups, death eaters and Dumbledore's army slowly huddled together, looking around out of fear. Harry's wand began to wither away, Voldemort raised his head in order to get a better look.

When he finished all that was left was his phoenix feather core. The feather then turned grey and a blue mass came out of it. The blue mass turned into a miniature blue ghost unicorn with stars in its mane and tail, and an eery song from a music box began to play. The unicorn had zipped around Harry's head and whispered something in his ear, a single tear ran down his face as he covered his mouth with his hand and the unicorn ran away. A mixture of sadness and shock was on his face as he looked down at the feather then up at Voldemort.

Color returned to the surrounding area, bringing a few back to ease. Harry ran over to the death eater side and grabbed Draco's hand, he mouthed the word 'run' to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Harry dragged Draco back to his side, holding his amulet Harry formed a protective shield around his group.

"Ugh, sir… My wife and I left the oven on. Don't want the biscuits to burn." stated Lucius. He put his hand around his wife's waist and started pushing them through the army of death eaters to leave.

Voldemort looked down at the feather, it was expelling red energy. Voldemort took a few steps back and many of the death eaters now were trying to flee, but it was too late. As well as Voldemort and his death eaters the bridge and part of the courtyard was completely destroyed.

The bubble around the army was destroyed by the explosion. They were all brought to the ground, Draco was being held between Harry's legs. Ron was the first to get up as he made his way over to the crater.

"Ron, get back here, its not over yet!" yelled Harry. The phoenix feather core floated and then dug itself into the ground. Crystal formations erupted from the ground, some came too close to the group causing them to back away in shock. The biggest of them all erupted itself infront of Harry, it bursted open and a new wand presented itself in front of Harry.

"Wow, upgrade." stated Ron as he looked over Harry's shoulder. "Well what are you waiting for Potter? Do a spell." Draco kindly demanded.

 **The Darkest Spell**

Hogwarts was in mourning, like a veil of darkness had settled itself over everyone. Dumbledore had died, leaving a hole in everyone. Even Glossaryk was saddened by the loss, he was crying in Harry's book of spells inside the Grand Hall. Many of the students and Faculty had taken to the Grand Hall to brainstorm some way for the final battle.

Many turned to Harry, he had taught many of the students very useful spells when Umbridge was the DADA instructor, and he had access to one of the strongest book of spells in wizard history. Harry tried to consult the book and Glossaryk, but to no avail. "Glossy, I need your help with a spell."

"Oh, what's the point. First your parents, then Sirius, now Dumby!" moaned Glossaryk. "I'm gonna go cry and then pass out in your father's chapter, maybe I'll feel some residue of their magic. Just go to any chapter and pick a spell, I'm sure it'll work out." he finished.

"Ok everyone, stand back. I'm gonna summon the crystal prisons." stated Harry. Everyone paused and McGonagall made her way over to Harry. "Mr. Potter, What is residing in the crystal prisons that would warrant you to summon them." she asked.

"Randall, Lord of Darkness. He may have a spell that can finish Volde- you know who once and for all." Harry informed. "Alright Mr. Potter, but all other students and teachers must stay at the back of the Hall, he may not attack his family but I can't speak for us." sighed McGonagall in defeat. She and everyone else backed away from Harry and crowded towards the entrance.

 _Crystal Prison I summon thee_

 _Bring me the one i seek_

 _Whose actions made those bleak_

 _The one trapped for all eternity_

Harry shot a white blast towards the Faculty seating, many crystal columns covered the seating area, the tallest column was in the center and it had a person inside. He had long black hair tied back that reached below his shoulder blades, he wore robes black robes with separate long sleeves that exposed his shoulders and half of his upper arm and covered his hands completely. The lower half of his robe had the front section cut out to show off his dark red to black leggings and dark red boots. What stood out most was his big black cliche witch's hat with a red trim.

A man with a crystal for a head and snakes for hands stepped forward. "Okay Mr. Harry let's make this quick, I have a date with Lekmet… yes I like older men, don't judge me." before anyone could comment, Rhombulus unfroze Randall and backed away.

Randall took a large breath, gasping for air, he was unfrozen from his stomach up with his arms still trapped. He passed out in his crystal prison, he managed to lift his head and say something. "B...4"

"E-excuse me? Before, before what" asked Harry as he leaned forward. "Beeeee Foooourrrr." Randall reinforces as his eyes were dramatically shifting between Harry and something in the back corner.

Harry managed to follow his eyes and looked onto the vending machine, B4 was a chocolate wood bar. "You want the candy?" Harry asked. To which Randall shook his head vigorously saying, "Uh huh, Uh huh, B4 B4 B4 B4!"

Harry walked over to the machine and bought the chocolate bar. He then went over to Randall and fed him the chocolate. Moaning in pleasure of the taste, Randall pulled one of his arms out of the crystal and snatched the chocolate out Harry's hand.

"Mm mmmmmm, How- how long have I been here?" he asked still eating. Harry looked back at everyone and then answered. "600 years."

"600?!" but Randall's shock was quailed by another bite from his candy bar. He then noticed the family amulet around Harry's neck. "So, you're the new House head… well you're far too young unless- Oh no, your father is he-"

"Y-yes when I was a baby, now I have all these new powers, and a book of spell, and I read something called mewberty. But that's not what I came to talk to you about, There's an evil wizard that has multiple horcruxes and I need a spell to permanently kill him. I need a spell from your forbidden chapter." said Harry. " Forbidden? Is that what they're calling my chapter?" he asked.

"Yeah sorry, I didn't name it." Harry quipped. "Are you sure that's what you want? A spell of that caliber requires a magic contract, I can give it to you but you have to give me something in return." informed Randall.

"Well what do you want?" Harry asked. "My Freedom." Randall stated simply. There was some uproar in the back of the grand hall, but Harry ignored it. "Well I can't free you, these are Rhombulus's crystals." said Harry.

"No matter who they are, a pact between two house heads are stronger than any crystal, any magic… well besides love." Randall informed. Harry then took Randall's hand in his own, A dark red ribbon of magic wrapped around both of their arms, then both of their eyes began to glow and as soon as it began the contract was done.

Randall then bent down and whispered in Harry's ear, "And aim it directly at his heart." as soon as he was done Rhombulus froze Randall. "Was that really necessary?" asked Harry.

"Evil wizard, have to freeze 'em." Rhombulus stated plainly.

 **XXX**

From the crater in the courtyard a lone hand was climbing up. The rejoicing in Voldemort's defeat subsided when the dark wizard climbed out of the crater. "Hah, you thought that was enough to kill me!" he yelled.

"No, I was expecting that, but this will kill you." Harry stated coldly. He brought out his wand and began to chant.

 _I call the Darkness onto me, from deepest depths of earth and sea_

 _From ancient evils unawoken break the one that can't be broken_

The sky grew dark and cloudy as people began to huddle together in fear. Voldemort just looked around all the while unimpressed.

 _To blackest night I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal_

Harry's amulet as well as his eyes glowed a dark red. The dark clouds began to swirl and lightning began to strike. Black veins started to grow out of Harry's wrist and a similar black began to cover itself over Harry's wand. "Enough of this! _Avada Kadavra_!" Voldemort yelled.

 _To summon forth the deathly power_

 _To see my hated foe devoured_

Voldemort shot the killing killing curse, while Harry shot a purple and black blast. When the two met the darkest spell overpowered and absorbed the killing curse, it shot Voldemort square in the heart and he disintegrated. Some of his death eaters had survived the blast and got out of the crater in time to see their lord get shot in the heart.

"You little fool! You think that'll work on the dark lord, someone get Nagini!" yelled Bellatrix. Harry didn't move, and he kept people on his side from confronting the death eaters as a large snake slithered towards the Death Eaters.

Nagini was making puking sounds as it tried to regurgitate something. As it puked, a humanoid figure began coming outside of it's body. A fully grown Voldemort wearing the same black cloak stepped out and looked at Harry. Many of the surviving Death Eaters began to laugh as well as Voldemort himself.

"You foolish child, thinking a spell like that would work on me… I guess your great great great great granddaddy was as powerful as we all thought he was." insulted Voldemort. Many of the Death Eater's laughter intensified.

"Is that so?" A new voice was heard. The crowd that was Dumbledore's army backed away as it made a path for a well renowned wizard. His big cliche witch's hat was the first thing many Death Eaters noticed as they backed away in fear.

"Do not fear this relic and his cheap parlor tricks, he's no lord of darkness." insulted Voldemort. "Cheap parlor tricks, you must have me mistaken for a wizard of Illusion. You might want to check your heart dear." said Randall.

Voldemort's body slowly turned dark and charred like that of charcoal emanating from his heart area. He began to yell in pain as his body turned completely black and he disintegrated again. When Randall then faced the group of Death Eaters they backed away in fear, the dark marks on their arms slowly faded. He took off one of his glove revealing that it was covered in black and aimed it at them.

"Who's next?" As Randall asked many of them backed away further. Randall then dropped his hand and began to laugh. "Ha ha ha, the look on your faces. Priceless."

Black cages then formed around the group of death eaters. Randall then walked back to Harry with a bounce in his step. "Ok, all of the surviving Death Eaters are detained, for the Malfoy's good deeds they are given a pardon and I will be trying out those delicious chocolate frogs at the bottom of the vending machine." Randall then proceeded head towards the vending machine.

"That really is yo grandaddy." quipped Blaise. Many people agreed with his statement.

 **Ok, I hope you all enjoyed. If you want to see Harry use some other spells or magical items leave it in a review and I'll get to you. So favorite, follow, review, and share with your friends.**


End file.
